I GACHA Jaune
by FanOfGames16
Summary: You know what sucks? Lootboxes, paying to win, gacha games. Gacha in general. So what happens when you have a Gamer with a system entirely dedicated to gacha? You get a lot of money being lost, many curses to RNJesus, and one Gamer who, undoubtedly, will become a gambling addict. Poor Jaune.


As Jaune Arc attempted to keep himself from throwing up all over the Bullhead, he reread the message he was given.

 **Welcome!**

 **Press the Roll button to continue the Tutorial.**

 **[ROLL]**

It was a short message honestly. As much as he wanted to know what this was all about, the big red button was there, right in his face, just waiting to be pushed. "Maybe I'll some answers if I pressed it? It did say this is a tutorial, whatever this is," Jaune mumbled to himself. With slight hesitance, he pushed. The button transformed into a brown treasure chest. Before he could he react, it opened.

 **x10 Crystals**

"Crytals?" The chest and crystals disappeared and he got a new message.

 **Crystals (C) are the Premium Currency of the Game. You can Premium Roll for higher quality loot, but will cost Crystals.**

 **One Premium Roll costs 100 C, but this one is one the house. Go for it!**

 **[PREMIUM ROLL - FREE]**

"Premium Roll," Jaune repeated. "Costs Crystals. I wonder how I can get more Crystals?" He pressed the green Premium Roll button. It changed into a gold treasure chest and opened. Suddenly, he felt a weight in his hand. He brought it up and observed the gold orb now in between his fingers. He read the new message that popped up.

 **Upgrade**

 **You got Upgrade! Use this on any weapon to give it a boost in quality!**

 **Try using Upgrade on Crocea Mors.**

Jaune looked down at the weapon hanging on his hip. Crocea Mors, the sword and shielth. "This thing," his eyes looked at the small sphere again. "can 'Upgrade' Crocea Mors?" Jaune had his doubts, but this... whatever this was hadn't lied to him so far. Figuring why not, he brought the orb to his weapon. As soon as they touched, the orb turned into a golden light and enveloped Crocea Mors. The light vanished after a mere second. With a curious look, Jaune pulled out his sword from the shielth. "Huh. Looks shinier." He noticed he got a new message. He sheathed his sword and read.

 **Crocea Mors' quality has gone up!**

 **That was the first of many loots. Collect more with Rolls and Premium Rolls!**

 **You get 1 Free Roll every day, so be sure to collect. If you want to keep Rolling, it'll cost you Lien (L).**

"What!" Jaune shouted. His yell attracted the attention of several other passengers. His face flushed at the odd looks. "Uh sorry! Just forgot something. Don't mind me. Heh heh heh..." Jaune sighed in relief when they looked away, but slumped his head when he heard several mumbles of 'weirdo'. He continued his reading.

 **There are two types of Rolls and Premium Rolls with different costs.**

 **Roll x 1: 100 L**

 **Roll x 11: 1000 L**

 **Premium Roll x 1: 100 C**

 **Premium Roll x 6: 500 C**

"This is bull," Jaune grumbled. "Making me spend actual money."

 **To earn Lien... well, do whatever you think you need to do. Find some off the ground, get a job, do a robbery. Anything goes.**

'Is it encouraging me to commit crime?' Jaune thought in disbelief. 'No way! Sneaking into Beacon is enough, I can't be doing any more.' He squashed down any guilt he felt, and feelings of motion sickness, and continued.

 **To earn Crystals, you can find some in Rolls for exchange your Lien for Crystals.**

 **1000 L = 100 C**

"That exchange rate..." Jaune wanted to cry. Both in despair and fury. "is too high!"

 **Here are some Crystal packages you can purchase!**

 **100 C: 1000 L**

 **250 C: 2000 L**

 **600 C: 4000 L**

 **1000 C: 6000 L**

 **3000 C: 15000 L**

"I need a job," Jaune made a mission for himself. How else could he earn money? Maybe he could sell his comics?

...

Psh! Yeah right!

 **If you wish to Roll, simply say "Roll" or "Premium Roll" and press one of the options.**

 **That's all for the Tutorial!**

 **Bye!**

With that done, the messages and Roll prompts disappeared. Even so, Jaune felt his questions weren't answered yet. Or, rather, question. "Just what was all of that?" He had no clue about the situation thrusted upon him. The Tutorial merely answered what he could do now, not what this, for lack of better words, Game was. He had a bad feeling about the situation.

Jaune groaned. "Wait, no that's just my stomach." They better be landing in Beacon soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take. In fact-

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross!" The blonde he puked on chanted.

"Get away from me! Get away from me!"

He'd have to apologize later. He knew all too well how much women cared for their shoes. Especially when they got vomit over them. 'Sorry Vert.'

"Hey Renny, look! This guy is green, like you!" A bubbly voice said.

"In a sense, yes." A tired voice responded. "Hang in there." Jaune had no idea who said that, but he gave a thumbs up at the encouragement. With some struggle, he managed to land on a seat. He took a deep breaths and closed his eyes in prayer.

"Oh Oum…" It wasn't answered. Jaune held his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other. 'I need to distract myself. Just for little longer.' He removed the hand from his mouth, and it landed on his pocket. 'My wallet,' Jaune absently thought. Then his eyes widened. 'My wallet!' He hurriedly pulled it out and saw that he had 200 Lien inside. He looked around, and, seeing no one watching him, pulled out 100 Lien and pocketed the rest. "Just one," Jaune planned. "Roll."

 **Roll x 1: 100 L**

 **Roll x 11: 1000 L**

'They're both red,' he thought as he pressed the single roll button. A few seconds later, he read off his prize.

 **You feel a tiny bit healthier!**

Jaune raised an eyebrow. He observed his hands and felt around his body. "Not really," he said to the message. "I better not have gotten duped. That was 100 Lien." He decided to take its word for it, if only to reassure himself that he did "feel a tiny bit healthier."

However, his stomach made a good counterargument. "Oum no..."

An announcement went on. "We have arrived at Beacon."

"Oum yes!" He saw the doors open, and he immediately got to his feet. He rushed out and, luckily, a trash can was right there. "BLARGH! HAUGH!"

After that episode, he followed after the rest of the passengers, who were way ahead of him. He let out a breath of amazement at the sight of the academy in front of him. "Beacon Academy." He couldn't tear his eyes off the castle-looking school. "I'm here." With those words, he was reminded of how he got here. Jaune's eyes looked down at Crocea Mors. "Sorry everyone," he whispered. "but I'll prove to you all..." Memories came back to him. He frowned. He gripped onto his sword. "I'll prove to you all..."

 ***KABOOM***

"What the-" Jaune covered himself, but soon realized he wasn't close to the blast zone. He took deep breaths to calm himself. "What just happened?" He debated to ignore the explosion and follow the other would-be students, but he was too curious. "He slowly made his way to the source of the bang, and he found a girl on laying on the ground

"Welcome to Beacon," she said sadly.

'Ow, my heart.' He knew exactly what to do now. He walked over to her and lowered his hand to her. "Hey." The girl's eyes opened at his voice, revealing their silver color. "I'm Jaune." He offered a friendly smile.

She offered a grateful one back. "Ruby." She took his hand, and he hoisted her up. As he did, he took notice of her appearance. A lot of red and black clothes, even her hair was black with red tips. She also had a cool red cloak. Ruby seemed to be taking in his appearance too. He raised an eyebrow when she snickered. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Oh come on!"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby, still amused, said, "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune countered, with a half-hearted glare, "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" He shot Ruby a "confident" grin.

She clearly didn't buy it "Do they?"

"They will!" He quickly assured. Then his eyes fell to the ground, and he remembered his mother. "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that,"

 _"Aw, how's my sweet baby boy?"_

 _"You'll always be Mommy's little angel!"_

 _"Mommy loves you so much!"_

Why was he remembering the embarrassing stuff, dammit!

"Never mind." Ruby laughed at his small failure.

"..."

"..." Oum! Why couldn't he find another thing to talk about?

"So... I got this thing!" He felt a slight tremor. He turned around and gasped at the sight.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

He found himself more confused than when he got that Tutorial "A what?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh." Jaune could see the pride she had for her weapon on her face. He had to admit though, "That's cool!"

"So what've you got?"

Jaune certainly did not wanting to disappoint the young eager girl. He pulled out Crocea Mors. "I got this sword!" As he held it, he noticed something. 'Huh, feels lighter.' Ruby gazed at the sight of the shining sword. She saw that it looked brand new, no scratches or any damage anywhere. Its silver blade looked ready to slay the Grimm. Thinking he was on a roll, Jaune continued. "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He took hold of his sheath and transformed it into its shield form. Ruby saw that the shield was of the same quality as the sword. Naturally, she got giddy.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby excitedly touched the shielth.

 ***PING***

 ***PING***

 ***PING***

 ***THUD***

Jaune ended up fumbling with the shielth as it changed between its two forms. Ruby and Jaune's faces turned red from embarrassment, for different reasons. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away." He explained after regaining himself.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, it does..." Well, there goes his chances of impressing her.

Ruby giggled, and attempted to cheer him up. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

What!? "Wait - you made that!?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons!" Ruby looked at his sword, confused. "Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune told her. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby exclaimed, "No way! It looks just like its brand new! You must've done some forging to it."

'Not exactly,' Jaune thought. At least that gold orb helped in some way. "No forging at all was done to Crocea Mors," He half lied. Probably. Touching his weapon with a magic ball didn't sound like forging to him.

"Nice! For a family heirloom to me, it looks in top shape. I like it! I guess you can't go wrong with a classic with a sword like that."

"A classic huh?" He sheathed his sword, at least thankful of his "new" sword. 'Guess that orb worked after all.' When he took Crocea Mors, it was a little damaged. Nothing serious, just a few nicks here and there. Now it seemed to be back in its prime. Or, getting there a least. 'I still have to figure out what those Rolls and stuff are about."

Ruby's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune shrugged it off, not seeing the big deal. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Oh sure, now he remembered something meaningful to the conversation.

She contemplated his words and smiled at them. Then, she asked, "Hey, where are we going?"

Jaune all but froze at that. "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." He looked at his new friend and they shared the same look of 'Yep, we screwed up.' "Y-You think there might be a directory?" He looked around, to no avail. "Maybe a food court?" Ruby laughed. "Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Ruby snorted. He deadpanned, "Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby chuckled. "That's a 'no'."

"Well, let's just head to the big castle over there," he pointed. "Maybe we'll be lucky and that'll be it."

"We've got nothing else to lose." With that, Ruby ran. And she ran fast. Like, she became a blur.

"Hey, wait up!" 'How'd she do that,' Jaune screamed in his head as he followed.

* * *

 **A little concept I came up with.**

 **As of right now, I haven't even watched a full episode of RWBY, so I won't be coming back to this for a while.**

 **It's merely a concept, nothing more. I don't have a story planned out at all.**

 **And that's it. Later.**


End file.
